The Clothes Make the Man
Bini is idly leaning against one of the walls, going through her credits for the day's work. Swiftfoot pads in from the residential district, tail flicking idly behind her. Sighting Bini, she heads in that direction. "Hey, kind of late forr a walk, meh? What's up?" Bini looks up in surprise, then grins, raising a hand and shoving her money deep in a pocket. "Oh, hey. Naw, I jus' got done with a job, ended up takin' longer than expected cause they didn' 'ave th' parts. I 'ad to run all over tryin' ta find em, an' I didn' even get extra compensation for it." "Well, that's damned sporrting of them, isn't it?" The felinoid snorts, then shrugs vaguely. "Betterr than not having a job at all, though," she observes. Bini suddenly grins one of her bright, cheerful smiles, wiping away all the harshness in her face for just a moment, her eyes crinkling up at the corners. "I got a real one. Provisional an all that, but they're at least givin me a chance. Yeh don' know 'ow good it feels t'finally 'ave an honest gig, on a real ship." Swiftfoot flicks an ear and nods. "So I hearrd. I talked with Goldenfurr a little earrlier today. They said they'd hirred a new engineerr, I guessed it might be you." She breaks into a smile. "I know how good it feels, that's why I'm so happy forr you." The felinoid tilts her head to the side, looking briefly at Bini's injuries. "Hrrrrr. Looks like you'rre healing up okay. Just keep an eye on it, meh?" She shrugs, chuffing softly to herself. "I'm like everryone's motherr sometimes, I know." Bini smiles shyly at you, wrinkling her nose. "I don' mind. Never 'ad a real mum, it's kinda nice ta 'ave someone who cares." She pokes at her cheek a little. "Yeh, I kept it from swellin', but sleepin' outside that night didn't 'elp any. I heal pretty fast." Swiftfoot chuckles. "Well, I'm glad you don't mind. I can't help but carre, so I'd be in trrouble if you did mind." She quirks an eyeridge, the end of her tail flicking erratically. "Meh. You shouldn't sleep outside. Courrse, I guess it's not as bad herre as it could be... at least the climate's contrrolled." Bini nods her head, then shrugs. "Mr. Herbie an Captain Tres said I could 'ave a bunk for now anyway, though I feel kinda awkward stayin' there when I'm not workin yet. I need t'stop draggin my feet an go get some sets of clothes that fit, but I 'ate shoppin." She looks embarassed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Tres is a nice guy. I don't know him perrsonally, just rrun acrross him a couple of times in the past," the felinoid observes, the end of her tail curling idly. She looks down at the Timonae, smiling. "Now that, frriend, is something I can help you with, if you wish. I'm guessing you just want work clothes?" Bini nods her head emphatically, looking relieved. "Thanks...I know you won' try to push any dresses on me or nothin'. Maybe somethin' nicer, but for sure no skirt. An I need some good shoes. Maybe some work boots instead of shoes, though." Swiftfoot nods, tilting her head to the side. "So, worrk boots and clothes forr now, maybe something nicerr if you have the money rright now. If not, we can always look again laterr." The tip of her tail curls and uncurls as she ponders for a moment. "We can prrobably find that stuff in the commerrcial distrrict. I don't hold much hope forr finding rreally nice clothes herre, though." Bini shrugs with a small grin. "No big loss. I might give people 'eart attacks if I started walkin around lookin' nice, yeh know?" She chuckles at her own joke, flipping her braid over her shoulder. Khotek steps out of the Police Station looking over his newly issued uniform...which happens to not be much more than his coat and hat. He takes a quick glance around the Commons area before moving toward the Commercial District. Swiftfoot grins down at Bini, her whiskers bristling in amusement. "You might just do that." The big cat scratches behind one ear. "You want to go see what we can find, then?" Bini nods and bends at the waist, giving an elaborate bow. "After you, madame." She says in a voice that dances with amusement. Tek continues on his path with slow steps. He occasionally offers a nod to citizens as he passes but doesn't stop to speak. Swiftfoot throws her head back and laughs, starting towards the commercial district. "I knew therre was a rreason I liked you," she says with a backward glance at the Timonae, as if to make sure Bini is following. Bini wanders after Swifty, hands in her pocket, humming idly. Swiftfoot pads down the street in the commercial district, eyeing the shops. "Well, what do you think?" she queries, stopping outside Ungstiri Outfitters with a shrug. Bini nods and eyes the shop. "Could work, let's check it, at least." She comments, still feeling rather nervous about this whole shopping thing. The moment the Kommissar steps into the district, he is stopped by a man passing by. "I hear you turned Belz in, comrade." "Da, I did," Tek answers. Swiftfoot quirks an eyeridge and glances over in the direction of the Kommissar briefly. With a little shrug, she pads through the door of the shop in front of her. Swiftfoot scratches at her chin thoughtfully, scrutinizing Bini. "Hrrrr..." She moves to a nearby rack. "These look like they'rre about yourr size, but I'm just eyeballing it, so I could be wrrong." Bini nods and checks them out, then looks around the room. "There somewhere where I can try em on?" She asks curiously, flipping through the rack of clothes. Swiftfoot looks around, peering over the clothing racks. Being seven feet tall -can- be useful sometimes. "Yeah, therre in the back," she says, pointing towards a small room in the back. The door stands open, indicating that it's probably unoccupied. Bini flips through the shirts, grabbing a couple in her usual washed out, dull colours of brown and green, more from habit than anything else, forgetting she doesn't need to blend into the background anymore. "Nnh, they got any overalls?" Swiftfoot mrrrrls to herself, looking around again. "Yep, back a little ways therre," she says, making her way to a rack a little ways further towards the back of the store. After looking over the Timonae again, she picks out a section of the rack. "These look about yourr size, too, but again, you'll want to trry em on." Bini takes the overalls, and grabs a pair of black canvas pants as well. She wistfully eyes a couple shirts in brighter colours, a sleeveless purple one seems to have caught her eye especially. She shakes her head, then shrugs, grabbing a simple pair of shorts as well and heading for the changing room. "Thanks." Swiftfoot quirks an eyeridge and scratches behind one ear. "If you like purrple, therre's no rreason you can't wearr it," she says, with a half-smile. Bini flushes and stops, looking over her shoulder. "Neh. It's...enh...wasteful. Mam would say it was bein' too proud. No point foolin people into thinkin anythin about me." Swiftfoot snorts softly, and tilts her head to the side. "If you'rre worrking forr yourr own crred, how you choose to spend it is up to you, meh? Serriously, clothes arre an exprression of yourrself just like anything else. Heck, if it's wasteful forr you to wearr a purrple shirrt, it's prrobably wasteful forr me to wearr clothes at all," the Demarian notes with a wry grin. Bini flushes, then nods and ditches the ugly brown shirt and grabs the purple one. She coughs, then grabs a blue one as well, darting into the changing room before she grabs something else. Swiftfoot chuckles softly to herself, browsing idly while she waits for Bini. Bini pulls on the overalls and the purple shirt first, leaving one of the straps off. She peeks out, then steps out briefly. "Do I look totally stupid?" She asks, cheeks flushed slightly. Swiftfoot looks over at Bini, one ear canted to the side thoughtfully. "Not at all. I think it's verry becoming. Did I make a decent guess about yourr size?" she queries, the end of her tail curling. Bini nods her head, then grins down at her bare feet. "Enh, I'm gonna need socks if I'm gonna be wearin' shoes, and um..." She flushes faintly, then gestures to her chest. "A...thing." Swiftfoot chuffs, looking at the floor. "I didn't even think of that." She chuckles, and makes her way to ... that kind of merchandise. "These I can't rreally help you with. I've got no idea of the sizes." The felinoid looks vaguely embarassed. "Socks seems easierr," she notes. Bini flushes and nods, stepping back into the changing room. "Eh...I'll worry 'bout that later. Not like I'm gonna be doin' jumping jacks or anythin." She begins changing again, trying on the shorts this time. Swiftfoot snorts softly, whiskers bristling in amusement, still browsing idly through the store. Wiendrbac sticks his head into the shop at the mention of jumping jack, looking around the shop. What a coinikidink. Hands are promptly shoved into his pocket, heading for one of the clothing racks near the back. Bini pulls on the blue shirt, then looks down at herself. Now that she's not wearing clothes that are way to big for her, it's much more noticeable. "Enh...strike that. I think I need one anyway, Swifty. Can't ya just...give me a few of them? I 'ave NO idea 'ow to find one that fits. Maybe I should just bind em back up." Swiftfoot looks up as the shop door opens, tilting her head to the side as she notices Jack. She raises a paw halfheartedly in greeting, before her attention is drawn away by the Timonae. "Hrr... I think you'rre rright. About needing one, that is, not about binding them back up." The big cat blinks, nonplussed, and selects a few nondescript pieces off the rack, handing them to Bini. "Maybe one of those will worrk," she says with a shrug. Jack raises a hand to return the wave, moving over to join the Demarian, quirking a brow at the voice. "Oh, Bini is shopping for clothes now? Awesome. How's it going, Swifty?" Bini opens the door just wide enough to grab them, then retreats back into the room. "Thanks. Hell...I hope I can work em." She tries to fit on one of the bras over her shirt, fumbling rather clumsily with it. Swiftfoot blinks down at the La Terran, and shrugs. "Not bad, all things considerred. Bini wanted some help shopping forr clothes. I figurred, I'm as much of a clothes horrse as the next cat, so why not, meh?" She swivels her ears in the direction of the changing room. "You okay in therre, Bini?" Bini finally manages to get the clasp on, then looks at herself in the mirror, and laughs hysterically. "I look so stupid!" She adjusts the bra over her clothes, then opens the door and puts her hands on her hips, grinning at Swifty. "These things are so stupid, I thought they were s'posta squish everythin' down, not...." She stops, finally noticing Jack. Her face goes bright red, and she slams the changing room door closed without another word. "Oh, cool. She needed some clothes of her own pretty bad." Jack turns away to the rack, checking out some clothes, before returning with a skirt almost scandalously short and a cut off shirt reading Ungstiri Tough. Is when he spots Bini coming out with the bra over her shirt, beaming broadly, offering a wolf's whistle for the retreating girl. "Bini, when you get yourself proper, try these on." He hangs the pair on the recently slammed door, facing Swiftfoot with a twinkle in his eyes, a smile still dancing lightly across his lips. Bini reaches up to the top of the door and flicks the hangers, knocking the clothes to the ground in silent protest. She struggles with the bra for a while before finally getting it off, then goes to try on the pants. "Find any socks, Swifty?" Swiftfoot snorts and rolls her eyes. "Jack, she's gonna get pissed. She won't wearr that. I had a harrd enough time getting her to pick something besides brrown shirrts..." She trails off with a laugh as the clothes are summarrily dismissed from within the dressing room. The big cat flicks her ears halfway back in confusion. Oh yeah, socks. "Uhh... just a sec, I think so." She selects a few pairs in different sizes, and offers them over the door. "Guess that's a no." Wiendrbac saids with a snort, turning back to the clothing racks, studying the display carefully, letting the female dress the female. Bini peeks out, then steps out in the black canvas pants and the green shirt that sags off her shoulders a bit. She tugs the pants up a bit. "They don' seem t'want t'stay up, but they don' fall off cause of my ass. I dunno if I should get smaller ones." "Tech shoppin' and meanin' to grab me a few nicer shirts and pants. Half of them got swiped up by my poor, poor female crew." He frowns, still pushing article of clothings around, not bothered by the fact that he's in the female department. "I'd ask what ya'll were doin', but that's pretty self-explanatory, isn't it?" Bini thinks about her credit balance for a minute, then shrugs and goes back to the changing room, pulling on her usual clothes and gathering up all the stuff she tried on. She steps out of the changing room, picking up the clothes Jack tried to give her and tossing them to him. "'ere ya go. Try that on." She says sarcastically, with a slight grin. "Yeh can have yer clothes back just as soon as I pay for these." She sets down the clothes and goes to put the extra socks and bras back. Wiendrbac catches the clothes in his arm, looking down at them for a moment, then shrugs and walks into the changing room with them. "Ok, but if I do, you gotta wear 'em a day too." Swiftfoot eyes the skirt and cropped shirt, then eyes Jack, and breaks out in helpless laughter. "I did -not- need that mental image..." she manages to say, trailing off into another giggling fit. Bini blinks, then lets out a little snort of amusement. "Sure, Jack, why not." She obviously doesn't believe him, and goes to pick out a pair of work boots. "Enh, I take it yeh ain' mad at me anymore then?" She asks casually, though her voice is a bit tense. Wiendrbac's voice comes in from the changing room, followed by a plunk of a boot hitting the floor. "Oh, ya know... I was never really mad, Bini. I figured you had every right to be upset, and distance lets you get your head straight. Maza's hands choke me if I don't know that myself." Bini tries on a pair of boots, and stomps around in them a bit. "Enh. I decided not t'call th'authorities, but yeh know, if something like that 'appens again, I probably will. I'm goin' honest now, Jack, I don' gotta hide from bullies like that anymore." She changes boots, then shakes her head and pulls them off as well. "Shoes feel too damn funny." Swiftfoot jerks her head in the direction of the changing room, stifling a giggle, and winking at Bini. Her voice is lowered to a conspiratorial whisper. "I should take a picturre when he comes out of therre." The whisper trails off into a guffaw of laugher. "Naw.. too mean. Tooooo mean." She eyes the boots. "Arre you surre you have the rright size?" "Volaya isn't a bully.." Wiendrbac begans, trailing off as another boot bounces off the floor. "She's just a little hotheaded, and to be honest, well.. she can be harsh. She's just really protective of her friends is all." Bini shrugs and pulls on the socks, finding another pair and trying them on, wiggling her toes. "Jack...there's a difference between protective an fuckin' psycho. It's not exactly a fine line. It's a big 'uge one, with bright red lights and sirens." She walks around in the boots, then nods a Swifty. "Yeh, these seem a little better. It still feels wierd, though." Swiftfoot nods. "Well, if you've been going barrefoot forr awhile, it'll feel strrange at firrst. I don't usually wearr shoes, because it's kind of tough to find comforrtable ones." She raises one white-furred digitigrade foot up, points at it, and chuckles. On the subject of Volaya, however, she remains silent, her eyes narrowing slightly. Wiendrbac makes no more defenses for Volaya, perhaps realizing a lost cause, or more likely a disastrous one. The La Terran shuffles around inside the dresser room. "Maza's spread thighs, this thing is small." Bini snickers, adding the boots to her pile and paying for it all, tossing in another pair of socks and a belt for good measure. "No shite, why do y'think I won' let ya shove me into it?" She taps a foot, grinning. "'urry up, we already got some customers lined up for ya, y'saucy little tart." Swiftfoot chortles with obvious glee. "Don't worry, Jack, I'll play bouncerr, get rrid of the unsavorry ones forr you." She stifles a laugh with one paw, then glances over at Bini. "I'm not even surre how he's going to fit into that and still be... uh, decent." "No really, this thing is fuckin' tiny." Wiendrbac responds, followed by a seconds of silence. Or almost anyway. A sharp ear could hear him struggling with some fabric. "Wait, what did you just say?" Bini can't contain herself, and bursts into unrestrained laughter, holding her sides. "Ouch...Jack! My ribs still ain' fully 'ealed!" She snorts, trying to calm down, but fails, giggling madly. Swiftfoot snorts, still stifling a giggling fit with one paw. "Cmon, Jack, the suspense is killing us out herre. It can't be -that- harrd to put on, therre was harrdly anything to it." At this point, her laughter becomes uncontrollable. "Yes.. well, that's the problem." Wiendrbac's head sticks out the doorway, peering around, checking for any extra spectators. "You sure you really wanna see this? I couldn't get the shirt on, by the way.. but I do have the miniskirt.. somehow. Really unpleasant though." Bini smirks, and shakes her head. "You gotta show us, otherwise 'ow are we gonna know you got it on?" She crosses her arms over her chest. "Enh I ain't wearin' th' shirt if you won'." Swiftfoot stifles a giggle and holds up her paws, showing that they're empty. "I thought about taking a picturre, but decided not to. See? Nothing in my paws, nothing up my sleeves." She glances down at Bini with a sly grin. "Damn, girrl, you drrive a harrd barrgain." "I think there needs to be a new stipulation to this agreement." Wiendrbac rambles pleasantly, still hidden behind the doorway. "My social stigma will live on long after you've trapised around the Rock wearin' this thing. Oh, and that's fine, cause you just volunteered to walk around with no shirt, Bin-Bin." Bini pffts, then winks at Swifty and gives a nastily mischevous little smile. "After seein' yer leash-'older, I figured that runnin around with no shirt on was what yeh expected out of women." She hums idly, scratching the back of her neck. "'urry up already, th' sooner y'come out, the sooner yeh can change back." Swiftfoot mock-winces at the remark, rolling her eyes upward before having to stifle another giggle. "Don't worry, Jack, therre's nobody else out herre at this time of night. And what kind of stipulation did you have in mind?" she queries, quirking one eyeridge. Wiendrbac frowns, head ducking back inside the room, talking muffled as he moves to pull something over his head. "Bini has to wear this a whole day, and you.. I'd like a chance to start over, Swifty. Anyway, I'm comin' out." The door swings open and true to his word, he somehow has managed to get the skirt and the shirt on, a neutral set to his face as he takes a step outside the dressing room. A cautious hand is pressed to the front, but even with that, it barely covers enough to be decent. As for the shirt, it ends a little above the navel, and seems almost agonozingly tight. "So, whatya think? New look?" Bini tries to keep a straight face and fails, snorting lightly, her mouth quirking up at the corners. "L-lookin good, Jack." She bites down on her bottom lip for a moment to stifle her laugh. "It might catch on..." At that she bursts into helpless laughter, sitting down on the floor and holding her sides. "Ahaha...ouch...eh heh...heh...owww..." Swiftfoot puts one paw to her mouth, and snorts in a most unladylike way. The snort gives way to a chuckle, and eventually to gales of laughter. She stumbles backwards, catching her balance against a clothing rack. "All you need... is... some shoes... heels..." she stammers, before starting to laugh again. "Heh." Jack replies, looking down at himself, and for all his composed coolness, spots of color can be seen in his tanned features. "Well, I went through with it. So, now, I'm going to very slowly back up and try to restore my pride.." A step back, another step, disappearing within the dressing room and pulling it shut behind him. Bini giggles again, then gives a lecherous whistle. "Aw, the fellas are gonna be might disappointed, Jack." She snickers and stumbles to her feet, grabbing the bag holding her purchases. "If yer gonna make me wear that, yeh at least gotta buy it. This almost tapped me out." Swiftfoot stifles another giggle at Bini's whistle and comment, then glances slyly over at her. "We'rre mean, arren't we?" The felinoid chuckles, standing up straight again. "You'll be pleased to know I don't think it's rreally yourr colorr, Jack," she states in the general direction of the changing room. "I'll buy you somethin' else, similiar, because I th-" A loud ripping sound comes from the dressing room. "Oh, yeah.. definatly fugged it up. Looks like I have a grease rag too, yay. And thank you, dears." The La Terran continues fussing with the clothing, changing out of nightmare drag and back into normalacy. Then the door swings open, Wiendrbac rubbing at his jacket, as if appreciating it's context. "Ok, now I get to pick out for you, Bini, and then we check this all out." Jack, head held high, attempts to move past the pair back to the racks, ripped shirt tossed over his shoulder. Bini snickers and gives him a solid slap on the ass as he passes. "Damn, I was hopin' ta make a few cred off ya tonight." She hums innocently and grins at Swifty. "We're not mean! We're being constructive." Swiftfoot chortles and takes a playful swipe at the La Terran as he passes by. "Just think, Jack. Now I can finally let the 'Ungstirri men with pink hats and assault rrifles" gag die. I've got a new one now." She holds up her paws in mock-submission. "Kidding, kidding. I won't tell anyone about this." She follows this last with a sly grin and a wink at Bini. "I'd appreciate if you didn't. It's hard to keep a business afloat with such dirty rumors floating around." Jack quirks an eyebrow at the slap of the ass, but continues, quickly picking out a few items from the rack. A skirt, perhaps even shorter then the first, made of some black material. Then he picks out a shirt reading sex toy in sharp red letters over a black background, folding this over his arm as well, humming as he moves through the rack. "Looks like you've gotten shoes already, so I'm ready to go, I think." Bini rolls her eyes, throwing up her hands in annoyance. "Enh, let's jus' get this over with, eh?" She sighs and shakes her head. "Why th'hell do I let people do this shit ta me?" Swiftfoot looks down at Bini, and chuckles. "It'll be fun. Besides, you'll look a hell of a lot better'n he did," she notes, pointedly quirking one eyeridge and glancing over at Jack. A smile sneaks across her face briefly, before she looks away. "You've got a deal, by the way, Jack. We can talk laterr, meh? I do have some concerrns that I'd like to get out in the open. Mostly it has to do with the little mission. Otherr than that... I thought you'd neverr ask." "Great. Buds again." Wiendrbac moves to the counter, setting down his purchases with a stiff smile at the Clerk, who has done her best to ignore everything going on. "Don't worry about it, Bini. Think of it as an opportunity to try new things. Trust me, I had too." Bini snorts and shrugs, rubbing at the back of her neck. "Jus' give em over so I can get this over with." She sighs, shoulders stooped in resignation. "Then let's get outta 'ere, cause I 'ave a feelin' I'm gonna need a drink after this." Swiftfoot blinks. "I'll walk arround naked, if it'll make you feel any betterr." The felinoid shrugs. "A drrink's not such a bad idea, eitherr way." "You're going to go drinking in -this-?" Wiendrbac responds, handing over his chosen outfit for the young Engineer. "Man, this new chick thing is going to your head. I wouldn't mind a drink myself, in all seriousness." Bini sticks her tongue out and goes into the dressing room, closing the door neatly behind her. After a moment, she gives an annoyed sigh, and raises her voice to be heard. "Aw man...can someone buy me some underwear real quick? I'll pay ya back." "Nope. A casual oversight.. though I guess I'll be nice." Wiendrbac responds, winking over at Swiftfoot, as he goes in search. "Though this should teach you about going commando. So, Swifty, thong or granny panties?" Swiftfoot's ears go halfway back in confusion. "A thong? Demarr, you'rre a crruel man. I don't think we should go that farr, but they should be rred to match the shirrt." The big cat grins mischeviously, ears perking forward again. Bini stomps her feet in annoyance, letting out a soft 'grr'. "Just 'urry up! Gawd, it's only funny when it's makin' fun of someone else. Yer not supposed to pick on me!" "If you're willin' to tease, you gotta be able to take it as well as you give it, Bini." Wiendrbac responds cheerfully, grabbing a pair of red undergarments and tossing them over the doorway. "Enjoy, sugardumplins. I'm sure a few drunk Ungstir will catch a glimpse of them today anyway." Swiftfoot snorts. "Jeez, we'rre going to be keeping drrunk Ungstirri away frrom herr with a stick." She chuffs softly to herself. Bini mutters in annoyance again and jerks the underwear on, finishing her dressing after a few minutes. She laces up her boots and then steps out, agressively putting her hands on her hips and giving both of you a challenging stare. She might be wearing the clothes, but it's impossible to tell, since she's wearing overalls over them. You can tell she's at least wearing the t-shirt, but the words are hidden by the front of the pants. "Yeh, there. Now let's get outta 'ere." "Or are fist at least." Wiendrbac responds, spotting Bini. "Oh hell, no. Drop the overalls, Bini." Swiftfoot grins slyly at Jack. "Good thing we'rre intimidating, meh?" She tilts her head to the side at Bini, eyeing the overalls, but says nothing further. Bini tosses Jack's clothes at him and heads for the door, ignoring his statement, her shopping bag slung over her shoulder. "Let's go." Jack follows Bini for a moment, hand reaching out to grab the back of the overalls. "Uh-uh." The clothes tossed at him was ignored. "I crossdressed. I want T&A, Bini. You ain't weaseling out on me." A slow small stretches across his face, holding there, seemingly amused by the whole thing. Swiftfoot snorts, whiskers bristling in amusement, but doesn't comment. Bini squeaks, struggling in his grip. "Swiffffty! Get 'im offa me!" She turns and tries to bite his hand, but misses. Jack just turns with the female, hand still gripped on the back of her overalls, eyebrow quirked at the orange Demarian. "Swifty. You gonna get me off her?" Swiftfoot grins. "Hey, don't look at me. I'm keeping my side of the barrgain." The felinoid curls her tail idly. "This is between you two, forr the moment anyhow." She holds up her paws, palms facing out, and takes a step backward. Bini shakes a fist, torn between fury and laughter. "Traitor!" She calls after Swifty, still struggling. "You said I 'ad ta wear it, an I am! You didn' say anythin' about not wearin' anythin' else!" "No, that's exactly what I said." Wiendrbac saids, picking up Bini around the waist, or attempting to anyway. If successful, he carries her back to the dressing room. If not.. well, not sure yet. Swiftfoot scratches thoughtfully at her chin, but stands back for the moment. "You know, she's got a point, Jack. I don't know if you everr said she couldn't wearr anything else, now that I think about it." The big cat shrugs. Bini sighs finally in defeat, unbuckling the straps of her overalls. "Yeh are not allowed to say anythin, is that clear?" She says in a quiet, rather morose tone of voice, not even bothering to go into the changing room. What's the point? Wiendrbac hears the clanks of the buckles, and laughs, letting her go. "Not a word, Bini. The miners will have enough for anybody." He takes a step back, arms crossing over his chest. Bini mutters and jerks off the pants, shoving them back into the bag. She's still wearing the boots with the almost impossibly tiny skirt, which looks a little silly, but most people probably won't be looking at her feet. She crosses her arms over her chest, then tugs down the skirt, unsure where she should be protecting herself. "I feel like I'm gonna fall out all over..." She mutters. Swiftfoot blinks at Wiendrbac's turned back, grinning mischeviously to herself, and proceeding to try to sneak up behind him. Wiendrbac remains unaware of Swiftfoot's approach, looking Bini over. "You -are- falling out all over, sugardumplins." He offers a mischevious smile, very similiar to the Demarians. "Now you still need a haircut, of course." Swiftfoot looks over the La Terran's shoulder down at Bini, putting one finger to her lips in a 'shush' type gesture, and grins slyly. Then, she mock-growls and flings her arms around Jack, attempting to pin his arms to his sides. Bini shrugs and reaches back to unbraid her hair, shaking it out so that it hangs down to about her waist in a silvery mass of waves. Freed of restraints, it tumbles into her face, obscuring some of the rather nasty bruise still colouring her entire left cheek. "Meh. Anyone tries to do shit, I'mma hit them over the head." She blinks at the sudden attack of Swifty, then grins mischevously. Wiendrbac is wrapped into a bearhug by the Demarian, eyebrows going up in suprise. "Hey, whataya doin'?" Swiftfoot snorts. "Bah. You don't scarre easy. That's no fun. I bet I know how to make you fight back, though," she says, wiggling the fingers of one paw for emphasis, and giving a sly grin. Bini sighs and hunches her shoulders, arms crossed over her chest again. "...I need a drink." Jack's face drops into dead serious mode, "Uh, ok. No. We're even remember?" The La Terran shrugs his shoulders, offering a grin. "Sides, we gotta watch Bini work her magic, remember? So no tickling." The clerk clears her voice, buffing her nails now, "Is there anything else you need, da?" Bini grabs her bag and shoves past both of you, boots clomping on the floor as she makes for the door. "I'm gonna kill myself if anyone says ANYTHIN." Swiftfoot sniffs. "Hrrr. This probably isn't the place forr it, in any case. I was just looking for an excuse to hug you anyway," she says primly, putting her paws behind her back. "Alrright, to the barr we go, then. And don't worry, Bini, we'll keep em off of you. You look good, by the way." Wiendrbac laughs, offering a playful shove at Swiftfoot's shoulder. "Well, it's a nice change of pace. Let's go make sure wondergirl doesn't entice to much notice. Be nice to make sure she stays relatively clean after all that work, yeah?" He moves to follow, whistling a tune. Swiftfoot chuckles, and follows the La Terran out into the night. Bini slouches along to the bar, her gait rather at odds with her new outfit. "You know.. that skirt really does show alot of ass." Wiendrbac saids, walking behind. "Maybe I should've let her keep the overalls." A second, then he adds, "Nah." Swiftfoot snorts and takes a swipe at Jack's shoulder. "Be nice, she's embarrassed enough alrready," she says in a low voice. Bini jerks down the skirt in response, then heads into the bar, ignoring both of you. "Yep, she definatly heard me." The La Terran notes with some cheer, following the Timmie into the tavern. The Demarian chuffs softly, and wordlessly follows Jack into the tavern. Bini plops down in a booth and scoots into the furthest corner, trying to stay out of sight. Wiendrbac moves over to sit at Bini's booth, taking the opposite one, leaving Bini's her own or at the very least, Swiftfoot and her on the other. "You really do look good, Bini. Sorry bout the teasin', yeah?" Bini sighs and raises her middle finger, propping a cheek up on her hand. "I look like me mam, and I want a drink. Now." Swiftfoot snags a chair from nearby and sets it at the booth, with the back of the chair facing the table. She sits, curling her feet around the chair's legs, and keeping her tail carefully out of the way of passing feet. "I didn't want to crrowd eitherr of you, meh?" She tilts her head to the side, eyeing the Timonae and the La Terran in turn. The La Terran snorts at the middle finger. "Sure enough. A drink." He waves over a waitress. "Vodka on the rocks, ma'm." Bini grins and shrugs at Swifty. "Th'more shielding I have, th'better." She seems to be relaxing, not one to dwell over something they can't do anything about. Bini orders her drink as well. Oops. Swiftfoot chuckles. "Jack could prrobably honestly take betterr carre of you than I, if it came down to it." A sudden insistent beeping sets her to searching her pockets. She comes up with a datapad in her paw, looks at the screen briefly, and sighs, tapping it with the stylus to make the beeping stop. "Damnit. I'll catch you guys laterr. I have to go take carre of this." Category:Classic Demarian logs Category:Jackal logs Category:Classic Social logs Category:Classic Ungstir logs